What Should Have Been
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Romance beyond the grave. There are no swear words. No blood. No gore. Just a lost love that should have been allowed to stay longer.


i dun know wht but i've been popping out quick stories one after another. and there all agnst...GEEZ! I'M A HAPPY PERSON CAN'T I WRITE HAPPY STORIES.  
  
wufei:Nope...  
  
heero:deppresive junk is the yang to your yin.  
  
Duo:Or yin to your yang...whatever  
  
uh...yeah anyway read^_^  
  
Beyond the tallest tree in the whole world, next to a giant waterfall, and behind a thick wood, there is a valley.  
  
The valley is covered in flowers, and has one tree.  
  
The tree marks as a grave.  
  
For one of the noblest people in the world.  
  
The tree is tall, and stands at 100 years old. Its wide branches arch and swoop into the sky. Leaves of every kind of green, dances with the light hazey blue of the sky. Pink blossoms bloom, and fall in the shade.  
  
The person in the gave did not die at 100 years of age. Or 90, nor any other old age we all hope to see.  
  
He died at 25.  
  
Three figures in the distance approach the grave. All appear to be young teens. But they are actully older than the tree itself.  
  
They were the ones who planted it.  
  
One has long red hair and beautiful green eyes. He has the perfect skin. The perfect smile.The perfect hair. The perfect eyes. The perfect walk. He is perfect.   
  
But there is one single flaw.  
  
His green eyes hold no beautiful light like they should.  
  
No sparkle of happiness, only the sad longing look of a prayer.  
  
A prayer for forgiveness. He approaches the tree, touches the bark, and places an armful of roses around the trunk.  
  
Another one steps to the tree.   
  
His eyes burn red, his hair is long and black, defying gravity. He has a calm look about his face.  
  
But in the depths of his eyes there is a wild look.   
  
You can see he is uncomfotable.  
  
He hops up in the branches, until he is hidden in the leaves. There is large knot hole in the ancient wood.   
  
It is filled almost completly with tear gems.   
  
The short demon lowers his head, and catches two red and black gems. He places them in the knothole and the wild look is gone.  
  
Regret is all that is left.  
  
He hops down, and the last one approaches.   
  
He is human and demon.  
  
He has the most bitter face of all three.  
  
The other two walk away.  
  
This is a private moment between him, and the one in the grave.  
  
The youth has dark raven hair, and bown eyes. His skin is perfectly tanned. He looks calm and smiles sadly at the grave, and promptly collapses on the ground.  
  
He looks up, as if to the heaven's, and reads the words:  
  
"HERE LIES KAZUMA KUWABARA.  
  
AT THE AGE OF 25 HE HAD ACHEIVED MORE THAN MOST  
  
DO AT THE AGE OF 65. LOYAL, LOVING,  
  
CARING, AND GENTLE. THE NOBLE COMMRAD, AND FRIEND."  
  
Under it was a quote spoken by the man.  
  
"I won't die, even of all   
  
the bones are broken in my body!   
  
You must rember that,  
  
Urameshi."  
  
The dark haired demon/man, falls on the ground and sobs.   
  
As he weeps he tells what has happened this year. He tells of the good times and the bad. Of children, and grandchildren.  
  
But mostly he speaks of what should have been.   
  
He lifts his head to see a spirit.   
  
"Your late..." He mutters, the tears going faster.  
  
The ghost smiles. He has curly orange hair and blue eyes. Other than that, he is compleatly white, shining brighter than the sun.  
  
The ghost floats down, "Urameshi..." it says, looking as if he is in great pain.  
  
"Kuwabara..."The man replies in return.   
  
They sit next to each other, and the other two join in, the ghost saying there names, "Hiei...Kurama..." as if treasuring them.  
  
The four sit together and the ghost places his hand over Yusuke's lovingly. They look at each other mournfully, knowing that they can not touch.  
  
They smile longilly at each other.  
  
Kuwabara's ghost hand goes through Yusuke's.  
  
Everyone looks down and frowns bitterly.  
  
Kuwabara pulls his hand back and places it back on Yusuke's concentrating. Though he is dead and gone, this simple gesture is filled with love.   
  
Love.  
  
What should have been....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~  
  
i am so gonna try to write a happy story!  
  
Kuwabara:why am i dead or angsty in every story! even in your humor fics i'm tortured!  
  
thats not true!  
  
Yusuke:yeah write! your story, "Dark Void, " had to be the worst yet!  
  
Kurama:Or the longer one, "Death to us all." That might have been yous angstier one...you tortured kazuma-san a lot...  
  
Hiei: What about "Under the covers"? That was pretty cruel as well...  
  
at least yusuke and Kuwabara always end up together! ^_^()  
  
everyone:-_-()  
  
kuwabara: STOP KILLING ME!! 


End file.
